Reuniting
by cassiexxx
Summary: So in the story Miley and Nick are both 18 and its been a awhile since they have broken up but will an unusual meeting at the local starbucks bring these friends back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Reuniting**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT *SIGH***

**Okay so this is my first story so give me a break… **

**So in the story Miley and Nick are both 18 and its been a awhile since they have broken up but will an unusual meeting at the local starbucks bring these friends back together?**

"Mom!!!", Miley said as she was walking out the door to go grab a coffee.

"Yeah?", Tish answered.

"I'm going to go get a coffee… do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, have fun"

"I will, I am going to walk there… it so nice out today… ill be back later", Miley said while walking out of her house in Toluca Lake.

**About 10 minutes later Miley walks into the coffee shop**

Miley walks up to the front counter, orders her coffee, pays the man and walks to an empty table. On her way to the table she walks into a group of people talking and laughing and spills her coffee all over herself… she looks up to see none other than her ex-boyfriends older brother.

"Joe!!!", was all she could choke out since she was embarrassed that everyone was staring at her.

"Miley… w-what what are you doing here?", Joe stuttered out while looking at his younger brothers expression… which was not so pretty.

"I was just getting some coffee", she looked around at who was with them and was shocked to see that stupid little slut with her arm _him_

Joe looked at her and totally forgot that she was soaked in coffee." Oh my gosh… let me get you some napkins, ill be right back, go sit down at our table."

Miley didn't know what to do so she just listened to him and followed there _group_ to the table.

All that was going through Miley's head was…

_This cant be happening, I haven't seen him in a year and now I just walk into him at starbucks!_

Once everyone sat down at their seats it was quiet until a tall, dark haired girl- Demi- broke the silence and said," Miley, I really liked the new Hannah Montana movie it was great, I cried when u were singing The Climb at the end."

I was surprised at how nice she actually was compared to her friend Selena who was glaring at me.

"Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it." Miley said to Demi

"No problem, we all went to see it I loved the hoedown throwdown. I was trying to learn it but I had no luck!", Demi said while laughing and finally Joe was coming over with the napkins so I could clean myself off… I almost forgot about the coffee that i had spilt.

"Oh my gosh I loved the part where u were singing with your dad!", Joe said very excited.

And then a voice I hadn't heard in years spoke for the first time," Yeah, you cried at that part of the movie.. It was hilarious!" Nick said with a smirk on his face and I smiled.

"I wasn't the only one crying. You and Kevin were too!"

I had to laugh because the next thing I knew Nick was blushing a dark shade of red and Selena looked so mad.. I loved it, until she finally spoke.

"Who do you think you are?!" she yelled at me and I didn't know what to do. What was her problem? We were all laughing and then she had to come in and ruin it all… what a bitch! The next thing I new I was screaming.

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? What is your problem? You are just jealous that I have known these boys longer and better than you ever will!!!", after I said that everyone in starbucks went silent and the paparazzi outside were going crazy with their cameras trying to see the teen queens fighting over the heartthrobs. I could already see the headlines.

"_Superstar vs. Wizard, battle to the death over the Jonas Brothers"_

To tell you the truth I really didn't care that we were going to be all over the magazine covers and the blogs. I missed them and I was going to fight.

The next thing I knew she was across the table and BAM was her hand hitting hard against my cheek. It hurt but who cares she was the one that was going to loose and then I heard Nick yell.

"Selena!", Nick said through clenched teeth while getting her to sit down.

"What?!", she yelled back.

"That wasn't right, why would you do something like that! Were done!", once he said that my jaw dropped and he walked over to me, helped me back up and gave me a hug. I was shocked. I didn't expect it at all but I loved it and I still love him. Just I didn't know how to tell him….

"Miley… are you okay?!", Demi asked very worried

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks", I said quickly and then looked at Nick who was thinking about something.

"No problem", Demi said smiling and gave me a hug. I knew I liked her.

"Why don't we all get out of here and go do something?", Nick said to his brothers, Demi and I after everything settled down.

"Sure", we all said at the same time and laughed

Then Joe asked what we wanted to do.

"Why don't we just go to our place and watch a movie or something", Kevin asked, everyone nodded including me and then we left and all got into Joe's new car. I guess he finally learned how to drive.

"So how's the Frankster?" I asked trying to make some conversation

"He's great. He misses you and Noah though. He's is going to be really surprised to see you!" Nick said to me. It made me feel a lot better knowing that someone actually missed me.

"Cool" I said as we all pulled into the driveway of their home

I practically jumped out of the car and when I did I heard a scream and looked around to see that Frankie was running over to me. I engulfed him into a huge hug and then he whispered into my ear and said, " They probably told you that I missed you but I wasn't the only one" and with that I put him down and he winked at me. I think I knew who he was talking about.

Then I walked over to Demi and the others and we all walked into the house.

It has been so long since the last time I could even remember being in this house but I felt very welcomed.

Demi and I sat down and talked for a little bit while the boys were getting a movie from the basement and when I went to go check if they needed any help I heard them talking so I stopped and listened at the door. When I did Demi came over to me and listened as well.

And when I did I was shocked to hear them talking about me.

"So dude, how do you feel having Miley around?", Joe teased Nick

"Um… you know I missed her and I'm kind of having thoughts of us getting…", Nick stopped talking. I guess he was nervous about something.

And then I turned to Demi and whispered," Why did he stop talking… What's wrong, I need to know what he is thinking!"

She smiled at me softly and said," Well maybe he's just thinking about what to say… you out of all people should know that he over thinks everything"

I agreed, gave her a hug and then heard him start to talk.

"Well I was thinking of us getting back together… I know its really soon but I miss her and I love her and I just want her back" and with that my jaw dropped and I heard Kevin say that he found a movie that we can watch and Demi dragged me back to the living room so they didn't catch us spying.

_I couldn't believe what he had just said because that is exactly how I feel._

About five minutes later the boys came back into the room and Nick put in the movie while Joe and Demi cuddled on the small loveseat in the corner of the living room. Nick then came and joined me on the couch while Kevin was on a blue beanbag chair with a bowl of popcorn in his hand in front of the TV.

About half way through the movie Joe, Demi and Kevin had all fallen asleep while Nick and I were still awake on the couch.

Then he whispered in my ear and said," Hey, do you want to go upstairs this movie is getting pretty boring?"

I laughed and nodded yes. He then picked me up bridal style and took us up the stairs with me laughing and telling him to put me down.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a great night…..

When we got upstairs he put me down on his bed and laid down next to me with a sigh.

"What's wrong?", I asked in a worried and confused tone

"Nothing is wrong" he said while grabbing my hand in his.

"I just… I need to tell you something."

I nodded and he then he said, " I know that it has been a while since we have seen each other but I just wanted you to know that I miss you and that…" he paused and with my free hand I rubbed his back. He smiled at me and then started again and said, " Well I love you and I know you might think that it is too soon and that we just started talking again but I do and I just really needed to get that off of my chest" and with that I pulled him towards me and engulfed him in a sweet kiss that I felt both of us needed.

Once air was a necessity I pulled away, looked into his beautiful chocolate brown orbs and said, " I love you Nicholas"

He smiled and said it back and pulled me back into a passionate kiss.

**Okay so I hope you liked it because it was my first one-shot and if u want me to I might turn it into a two-shot or an actual story… but its all up to you.**

**Please review it means a lot. (: 3**

**It took hours to make and it only takes seconds to review (:**

**P.S. I might be starting a new story but I need some ideas on what to do it on so if you do review then give me some ideas….**

**Love ya lots,**

**Cassie**


	2. twoshot?

**Okay so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to make the one-shot a two shot?? As long as I get ten more reviews I will make it a two shot!!! **

**So review, review, review!!!**

**Love ya lots, **

**Cassie **


End file.
